Unknown
by Rach of the North
Summary: Romance is Coming soon! This is about a princess from a far away land! She comes and visit Tortall and Jonathan seems to fall in love with her, what will happen to Alanna's secret love for him and his love for alanna?


Tamora Pierce 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters…apart from the princess one…so don't sue me!!

**Note:** Ok…I am not sure whether I should do this fic an A/J one or the new character with Jonathan…please read and review and tell me which one should it be? 

Sorry George fans…he's not included! 

Please read and review…pls be nice!!!!!

By: Rach of the North (RotN) 

*~*~*~*~*

It was a bright and sunny day, the wind was calm and the sun shone brightly. The knights of Tortall gathered around to meet the upcoming princess. They all gathered around the gate to see who she was.

A few weeks a go, a special letter from a place called Madrid, came, it was said that their princess was going to visit the castle of Tortall.

King Raoul, the father of Jonathan (You guys all know who Jonathan is), had known the king of Madrid for a long time, so it was all right for the Madrid's King's daughter to stay for a while.

Jonathan, as the future King, he was to be the first one to be introduced to this princess. He does not know who she is, only the Queen and King does.

They wont tell Jonathan who she really is; they want him to judge for himself.

*~*~*~*~*

The sound of horses running was getting louder every second, all the knights were excited. They were excited to see who she is and what she look like.

Somewhere in the middle of the crowd, there stands a female disguised as a boy, Alanna (I wont get into details because I am sure you guys all know her).

"Why is everyone getting excited for?" She asked stubbornly. "I mean, its only a princess…I mean she is a princess…but…OH PLEASE!"

A charming guy, standing right next to her was the greatest thief there is, George (Same for this one, wont get into details…). "Alan…Alan, you're not jealous are you? I mean, it's just normal for us…men…to get excited that a girl is coming…"

"Yeah well, you're never excited when I'm here!" she said stubbornly, turning her back against him. "Yeah well, you can just go off and see your "little princess." I'm sure she'll do better than me at sword fighting…and…and…everything else!"

Putting his left hand on her shoulder he replied, "Oh come on Alan, you'll always be my girl! Or are you worried about…Jonathan?"

Before she could say anything, a loud horn was blown. Then the princess was introduced.

"Gentlemen! King and Queen! Knights!" shouted a man dressed in expensive Spanish clothing. "I am here to introduced to you, the Princess of Madrid…"

Then the door was opened, revealing a grown girl, around the age of 15, dressed in a simple blue dress with a lighter color on top, but suited her very well.

"…Princess Edelmira" the man continued.

As soon as the princess started to walk towards them, the door was then closed.

Out of nowhere, Jonathan, walked up to her and knelt down on one knee and grabbed her left hand and pulled it carefully towards his lips, almost kissing it, when he said, "I am Prince Jonathan, I will be taking the throne after my father King Raoul…"

Then he carefully kissed her hand.

"Please, let me show you around the castle and get to know you…Princess Edelmira…"

He stood up and looked into her hazel brown eyes, without blinking. He posted his arm like he was expecting her to grab it.

And she did.

The crowd was cut in half to make way for the royal highnesses. 

*~*~*~*~*

In the royal throne, there was Jonathan getting comfortable with Princess Edelmira. She seemed to be happy being with Jonathan, but he could see it in her eyes that something was bothering her.

"Well…as you know this is where the King and Queen sits…" Jonathan said, seemed to be showing off, trying to be funny. "Well then…" Looking straight at her eyes, he said, "What's wrong princess? You don't seem to be a cheerful princess that you're suppose to be." Jonathan sat down on the throne.

"Please…call me Edel," she replied. "I don't mean to get you wrong, I am more than happy to be welcomed here at Tortall, but…I need you to do me a favor…" She said turning all red, "Ok, this wont seem like a lady-like thing but…"

"Go on…" Jonathan said, getting paranoid. "Come on, I mean I met a girl that's not even lady-like at all…and she seemed fine…" He stopped thinking to himself, then continued, "more than fine actually…"

"Well…she sounds like a great girl…maybe I could meet her sometime?" Edel suggested. 

"Yeah, that will be good…but she seems to be shy around other people…"

"Anyway, so can you do me this favor?"

"Oh yes…anything for the guest!"

"Well – can you take me to the…umm…what do you call it…to the court and I want to see what the knights in Tortall got!" Seeing that it put a smile on her face, which was very angelic and was a very pretty smile that went greatly with her tanned skin.

"Sure…if that's what you want…Edel…Oh by the way…what do you mean by what the knights of Tortall got?"

"Well…you'll see…can you show me to my room and I'm going to get change and wait for me outside my room…please."

"Sure."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jonathan had showed her, her room and waited outside her room. Leaning over the rail, Jonathan was waiting very patiently.

"Jon!" someone downstairs shouted.

"Whoa!" He replied being shocked; he turned around and saw Alanna and George smiling at him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well," George answered. "We just want to meet the princess personally, if that's not any trouble…my prince"

"Yeah, introduce her to me, she might actually see what I can so…maybe like me," Alanna said sarcastically. "She might end up going out with me…"

"Too late Alan," Jonathan answered. "I already told her that she was going to meet you as a lady!"

Before Alanna could say anything, the door opened revealing her with ¾ pants that seemed to be old, a singlet that fitted her and her hair was tied back. It seems like, Edel was a very beautiful girl, and whatever she wears seems to make her beautiful, even though it'll be all ragged and ugly. She seems to have the prefect golden tan that went with her dark brown hair.

Edel walked out of her room and closed the door. Looking at her seemed to shock all of them; they didn't expect that, she could be a non lady-like princess.

"Hi! I'm Princess Edelmira, but you guys can call me Edel," she said cheerfully, noticing how shock they were. "And you guys are?"

"Umm, these are my friends, Alan and George," Jonathan said. "Alan, George, this is Edelmira, Princess Edelmira of Madrid."

"Umm Nice to meet you…Edel," George said stunned by her beauty, he knelt down and grabbed her hand and passionately kissed hers.

"Nice to meet you…" Alanna did the same as soon as George stood up.

"Where are you guys going?" George asked. 

"Were going to the court, maybe battling a few knights…" Edel answered, waiting for Jonathan to lead the way.

*~*~*~*~*~*

They got to the courts, all the knights being shocked that the princess was dressed like that, but even more shocked that she wants to battle some of them.

Edel was introduced to Gary and they planned to go easy on her, they sent a page to go against her and see if she can beat a mere page.

"Ok Edel," Gary said having a big smile on his face. "Here is Jack"

Alanna handed her a sword and Jack brought his own sword, he figured that since she was a girl it'd be fun while it lasts.

Edel taking her position, guarding herself, and so did Jack.

She thought that Jack was kind of cute, having a golden blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. But he seemed to young for her, actually seemed too young to be an actual knight…even a squire…

"GO!" Gary shouted.

They were not moving, Edel finally took the first move, she ran towards him and swung her sword across, Jack blocking her strike, he moved his sword underneath hers and expecting it to be over soon, by placing the sword on any part of her body that was unguarded.

But he was wrong, before he could move his sword; she already placed the blade on his throat. 

"…And…and the winner is…Princess Edel?" Gary announced sounding a bit surprised.

"What's wrong? Do you guys expect me to get beaten by a page?" She said retreating. "Never under estimate your enemy…" She said smiling, dropping her sword and was about to walk outside until Alanna shouted, "Edel, how about taking me on?"

Turning around she said, "Sir Alan, I accept your challenge."

Alanna bent down and took her sword and threw it too her, catching the handle, Edel was already on guard.

Alanna holding lightning in her hand, she attacked, she swung her sword back and forth, but Edel blocking her every stroke. 

Alanna tried to attack under but it was blocked. Edel jumped back, moving away from Alanna.

At the same time, Alanna and Edel ran towards each other…the two swords met, using mostly of their strengths, both were trying to push their swords forward to seen who could fall down on the floor first.

Sweat dripping down their faces, Alanna and Edel were trying to put a smile on their faces; after all, it's only a match between friends.

But Alanna couldn't stop thinking that if Edel beats her at a match she will seem weak and everyone will think that she doesn't belong to be a knight at all. She would use magic but that's cheating.

The knights roared, cheering for both sides to win. The battle was tough and someone could seriously get hurt. So Jonathan took a sword from one of the knights and using his strengths, he manages to throw both of their swords on the ground, seeing that they were both tired.

Edel stood up straight and carefully walked up to the swords and picked up both. Just when she picked it up, one of her guidance from Madrid walked past and saw her picking up both swords.

"Princesa Edelmira!" He shrieked paddle walking up to her. "You know you are not suppose to be battling against other knights! That is one of the reasons you were sent here!" He said, really worried about her, he took both swords ad threw it across the floor, "Anyway, the ball that was organized to celebrate your arrival is within an hour! Hurry! There is no time for a princess to be battling other knights!" He took a deep breath and continued, "I expect you to be ready within 45 minutes." Then he walked away.

Before he could walk away Edel answered, "Señor José! ¿Cómo atrevimiento usted me desconcierta delante de la muchedumbre entera?" Meaning, How dare you embarrass in front of the whole crowd? "Just calm down Señor José! I'll be ready and looking like the princess I'm supposed to…anyway, Acabo de querer para ver lo que estos Tortallian está como," Meaning, "I just wanna see what these Tortallian are like." 

"Lo que usted dice," he answered, meaning "Whatever you say", then turned to the crowd. "I apologize for interrupting your battles but Princess Edelmira has to get ready for the welcoming party, hopefully you guys can understand."

Then he walked off, he seemed more like a father to her than a guidance. He was just protecting her.

"You heard the man," Edel said. "I got to go get ready, guess ill go see you guys later on." Turning aroung she said, "Oh by the way Sir Alan, you fought great considering you are only a squire."

Then walked out the door and turned left.

"Whoa! That girl has got guts to go against the person who saved the whole kingdom!" Someone said from the crowd. 

"Alan, are you alright?" Jonathan asked. "She was pretty awesome considering she's a princess."

"Yeah I know," Putting a big smile on her face she continued, "I can't wait till i battle her again!"

Handing lightning back to her by George he whispered, "Alan, I guess you finally found someone just like you, come home with me, my mother would be pleased to see you. She will do a complete make over for you!"

"Alright!" Alanna shrieked.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Wat'd u guys fink?? Did u guys lyk it?? I havnt read da books for a long tym now!!! So be nice...newayz...yeah...


End file.
